


【中文翻译】Ghost of You

by BinaryTree



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryTree/pseuds/BinaryTree
Summary: 在这个故事中安灼拉是一个幽灵，住在格朗泰尔新搬入的公寓里。





	【中文翻译】Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ghost of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653569) by [nightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch). 



> 作者的notes：所以我没有加重要角色死亡的tag，这是因为安灼拉的死亡并没有发生在文章中，不过有一笔带过的提及。  
> 讲真，我不知道怎么tag那个，但如果你不能接受人和幽灵的爱情故事，请自行右上角。  
> （顺便，如果你是因为公白飞/古费拉克点进来，他们的戏份只有一点点）

格朗泰尔从来没想要过一间装修华丽的公寓。倒不只是因为他其实并没有钱租一间好公寓，而是因为他根本没有这需要。然而，当他发现有一间很棒的公寓以相当于蹩脚屋子那么低廉的价格待租，他决定一试。  
为什么一间不错的公寓只值一间破屋的价？房东告诉他，以前的房客在里面经历过各种各样的怪事，从令人费解的突然断电——没有一个电工能恢复甚至解释原因，到更加令人费解的神秘消失事件，受害者从书本钥匙之类的小物件到诸如笔记本电脑、电视这样的庞然大物。  
格朗泰尔不怎么搭理这些故事。晚上他会把门锁好，因为显然电视不会直接消失。有人偷了电视机。这又不是公寓的错。  
而他现在可以享受诸多便利，就好比稳定的水压，不会让他眼睁睁看着它们崩倒的墙壁，还有一个灯光够亮的房间可以用作专门的画室。事情当然不会永远坏到哪里去。  
他不用费很长时间就搬过来了，他的朋友若李、博须埃和巴阿雷帮助他搬箱子以及用推车把家具从旧公寓运到新公寓，他忙着打理绘画用具，同时若李和博须埃帮他按颜色排好藏书，巴阿雷把他的床重新拼回去。之后他们来到最爱的酒吧，科林斯酒店痛饮，格朗泰尔差点没能把自己弄回自家公寓。他熟悉这座城市，但他本不该喝下那最后一杯啤酒。  
迷迷糊糊中他想起自己还没有打开装床单的包，所以他从箱子里抽出一条毛毯随后蜷躺在床垫上，甚至懒得找个枕头。一分钟内他就睡着了。  
早晨醒来他感到舒适温暖，尽管头颅内的冲撞感带来些许不便。胃里的翻江倒海也没让他感觉好些。格朗泰尔咕噜一声翻过身去，避开如今在他背上迸射的阳光。  
他叹口气，勉强撑开眼皮，尽管视线一片模糊，他仍然能看见有个人坐在床垫上，就在他身侧。/该死。/  
格朗泰尔相当确定他昨天是一个人回来的。没有人应该在这时候坐在他床上。他快速眨巴眨巴眼睛，朝上方这家伙盯去，这个超乎寻常地漂亮的家伙，有着明亮双眸和丰满的嘴唇，金色发卷勾勒出他精致的脸孔——而且他也在回望着他。格朗泰尔眉头一皱。即使昨天他不一定是一个人回来的，这样一个人也没道理靠近他。  
“我很抱歉，”格朗泰尔低声问，“但你他妈到底是谁？”  
那人的眼睛睁得更大了：“你能看见我？”  
“你他妈在说什么，伙计？我当然看得见你，你就坐在这儿。”格朗泰尔说着坐了起来。  
“但没有谁看见过我。”那人说道。他歪歪头，靠得近了一些：“你也该看不见我才对。”  
“这说不通。”格朗泰尔发起牢骚。早上的这个钟并不是处理这种破事儿的时候。或者他确定现在还是早上。“你说这话是什么意思，我不该看得见你？”  
“我是个...”他停了停，咬紧嘴唇，“呃，严格地说我是个幽灵。”  
格朗泰尔哼哼鼻子。啊，是啊，一个幽灵。“是若李把你弄到这儿的？”他告诉过若李这地方各种古怪的事情，后者只是开了些这里闹鬼的玩笑。显然这是个精心策划的恶作剧。还他妈是个很巧妙的恶作剧，格朗泰尔得承认。  
“是你的一个朋友吗？”那人问道，他的眼睛仍然睁得很大，当中有令人叹绝的蓝色。可能他是个颇有抱负的演员，他当然有足令他干这份工作的外表。这种演员什么活儿都接，不是吗？准是有谁雇了他过来。不过明显不是若李。  
格朗泰尔点点头，让自己额前的纹路更深。“所以，你不认识他对吧？那你他妈到底是怎么进来的？”  
“我一直在这里。我告诉过你了，我是个幽灵，你本来不应该看得见我的。”他看上去要撅起嘴唇了，若非处于如此荒谬的境况中，格朗泰尔会觉得他这样很讨人喜爱。  
格朗泰尔探过去一只手打算碰碰他，因为无论他是何方神圣，他都不可能是个幽灵，但这么做时他的手直接穿透了那人的腿。那好吧。/该死的。/没准他还烂醉着。没准一切都是他想象的产物。没准有人偷偷摸摸给他服用了什么。无论如何，他现在面对着一个栩栩如生的幻象。  
“瞧吧。”这该死的幻象对他说，他甚至厚颜无耻到能在这种时候得意洋洋。好一个混球。  
“你不是真的。”格朗泰尔甩甩脑袋起身站立。他急需咖啡。一大堆咖啡。可能得有个咖啡浴。  
他解决掉两杯无情的速溶咖啡，然后过去冲澡，是的，水压简直天堂般美好，他的头疼也逐渐缓解，当他裹在一条毛巾里走出浴室，他都开始吹口哨了。  
看见有个人坐在沙发上用满怀期待的眼神看他，他忽然停下了口哨。是他那个超级迷人(hot)的幻象。他尖叫一声，径直冲回浴室并锁上身后的门。并不是说幻象能开门，但还是。  
他踱到洗手池前盯着镜中的自己。“他妈的，冷静，自控。”他悄声自语。  
然而他那幻象似乎不想要他能够自制，反而坚持不懈敲着浴室门，估计他打算试试能不能把格朗泰尔逼疯。  
格朗泰尔不回应他，于是他再试了一次。“拜托回来。”  
“没门儿。”格朗泰尔高声回答。  
“四年来我没能和谁讲上话，请不要再躲里面了。我会解释任何事。我保证不伤害你。”  
格朗泰尔长叹一声。就算他明白这只是大脑和他开的玩笑，听听他的潜意识想告诉他什么也不赖。  
他猛拉开门，看见金发人(blondie)就在外面等着。“你有名字吗？”格朗泰尔粗鲁地问。  
“我叫安灼拉。”他说，“你是朱利安，对吧？”  
“别用这个叫我。”格朗泰尔抱怨道，再去取了一杯咖啡。很快他就得去采购食物了，不过他眼下得先弄清楚情况。“格朗泰尔就可以了。”  
“很高兴认识你。”安灼拉说着，一抹微笑浮现在他的嘴角上。他悄无声息地挪到柜台旁，一双纤足悬空漂浮。“你喝够咖啡了吗？”  
“闭嘴，你只是个幻象，没资格对我的生活习惯评头论足。”格朗泰尔说。  
“我告诉过你了，我是个——”  
“幽灵，我知道，我听得见你说话。”格朗泰尔打断他的话，“但这说不通。没准只是黄粱一梦。”  
“你没在做梦。”安灼拉坚决地宣布，“听我说，房东告诉过你这公寓里发生的怪事，你就不感觉古怪？”  
格朗泰尔皱起眉头：“你是说那些都是你干的好事？”  
安灼拉耸耸肩。“我不喜欢那些人。”  
“那你就喜欢我？”格朗泰尔问，抬起了眼睛。  
“你看得见我，这是个加分项。”  
“你知道吗，”格朗泰尔咕哝道，眼睛盯了安灼拉几秒，“我现在要回去睡觉了。”这事情真他妈烦。  
“不，格朗泰尔，请等一等！”安灼拉喊着，伸出手拽住了他的手腕。他的手指冰冷。  
格朗泰尔不禁抖了几抖。“你是怎么...”  
“我能触碰东西，只有集中精力的时候可以，”安灼拉快速解释着，“我练了好几年，但挺值得，这方法能在我需要把房客弄出去时起很大作用。”  
“这是我身上发生过最怪的事情了。”格朗泰尔低声说。他很快甩了甩脑袋，真的，他现在竟然在考虑这种事情的真实性了。  
“你还是不信，对吧。”安灼拉瞟了眼桌上的笔记本：“那就去查查资料。查查我的资料。”  
格朗泰尔仍然满腹疑问地把电脑抓过来，打开谷歌搜索。“你的全名？”  
“弗朗索瓦·安灼拉。”答案马上就到了。  
格朗泰尔大为震惊地发现，网上真有成打的文章。他搜到了图片、视频、对他父母——两位富商——的采访、关于一场演变为骚乱的示威的报道，以及伤亡者名单。名单长得让人怀疑没有尽头。格朗泰尔咽下一大口唾液，转头看着安灼拉。安灼拉这时已经安静下来，眼睛专注地盯着屏幕。  
“该死的，”格朗泰尔说，“你还真是个幽灵。”  
安灼拉扭头看他，脸上明摆着是“我他妈早告诉过你了”的神色：“没错。”  
格朗泰尔发出一声歇斯底里的大笑，因为他的公寓里现在有一个晃来晃去的幽灵，而且他对话的对象是个早已入土为安的家伙，他需要一杯酒。一杯烈酒。“站在原地别动。”他交待道，走到冰箱取出几瓶红酒，他从旧公寓带来的那些。博须埃试图在一个箱子里装尽可能多瓶酒时弄碎了好几瓶。  
他灌下一大口时，安灼拉以坚决的眼神审视他。  
“让我歇会吧，”格朗泰尔向他抱怨，“我现在得和一个幽灵共处一室。”  
“我很抱歉，”安灼拉嗔道，“但你觉得我还能去哪儿吗？”  
/哦/。“所以四年来你一直待在这儿？”  
“我以前住这儿，所以自然而然我就...留下来了。我还去看过我的朋友，尝试和他们说话以及类似的事儿，但等到我终于学会移动东西，能够自如沟通，他们已经...放下我了。他们很开心，你知道吗？我只是想过去，问候他们一声，告诉他们我很好，而非吓坏他们。所以不久我就不再去了，并不是说...”安灼拉住了口，再次耸了耸肩，目光移回屏幕上。  
他们浏览着一篇学生日报上的文章。一张照片，上面是安灼拉和另外两个人，准是安灼拉说的朋友，他们都朝镜头笑着。  
“对不起。”格朗泰尔喃喃道。四年了，安灼拉一定孤独难忍。好吧，现在他正在同情一个幽灵，不过除此之外他还该怎么想？那人吓到他了，虽然他没心思承认，也总不能把他赶走，不是吗？“那我们得一块儿住在这儿了。”  
“你也没有别的选择，”安灼拉说道，得意地笑了，“我尽可能不插手你的生活。”  
——————分——割——线————  
安灼拉显然没有遵守诺言。没过几天，他就忍不住在格朗泰尔耳旁喋喋不休：格朗泰尔工作时摄入过量咖啡因，或者一周内第五次因为懒得做饭求助于外卖，又或者在没有开窗的房间里吸烟，都会被他斥责一番。  
他声称自己憎恨二手烟，而每到这时，格朗泰尔乐得提醒他二手烟不会让死人再得肺病，但安灼拉仍然捏紧鼻翼。格朗泰尔甚至不能确定他真的闻得到烟味。  
夜深人静时，当格朗泰尔在酒精和睡意影响下准备倒头就睡，安灼拉总已经在床榻上等待他了。有时格朗泰尔并不是一个人回来的，他会知趣地走开，一言不发。  
有些夜晚，格朗泰尔还不想就此入睡，二人就并肩坐在床沿，格朗泰尔和安灼拉讲当天的一系列趣闻，例如他正午时分和若李、博须埃共进早餐，例如他和巴奥雷的拳击比赛。  
有些时候，格朗泰尔会看见安灼拉读过后摊开放在桌上的书。那幽灵用未知手段破解了他的密码，从此开始借他的笔记本看新闻。有时格朗泰尔回家甚至发现电视开着。有时会找到安灼拉用冰箱贴夹着的便条。  
令格朗泰尔深感讶异的是，习惯一个幽灵的陪伴竟如此轻松——至少没有他想象的困难。  
然而安灼拉也可以变得很烦人。  
“你今天不是还有个委托吗？”安灼拉坐下，而床垫并没有任何形变。  
格朗泰尔一声不吭。今天他唯一想干的事情就是瘫床上一动不动。又是那些难熬日子中的一天，他根本没心情同安灼拉打交道。他清楚自己一文不值，更加清楚不需要安灼拉再来评头论足。  
“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉问，“你病了吗？”  
“没错。”他咕囔道。他在撒谎，至少没有坦诚，但安灼拉似乎吃这一套。格朗泰尔狠狠闭上眼。安灼拉见状没有再说一个字，这让他心满意足。  
几分钟后，他感觉有一条毯子轻轻落到自己身上，关门的声音传来，随后是如释重负的一声轻叹。格朗泰尔闻声睁开眼，安灼拉正站在床边看着他，一脸担忧。  
“抱歉，我无意吵醒你。”安灼拉悄声说。  
格朗泰尔看向床头柜，那里有安灼拉留下的一杯热烘烘的茶。搬它过来可不简单。格朗泰尔知道要安灼拉移动物体是小菜一碟，但要他搬东西就是另一回事了。格朗泰尔不愿承认，但他的确被感动了。“我完全不介意。”他往里挪动，为安灼拉腾出一个位置，而后者欣然接受了这一暗示。  
“我拿得动那个杯子哦！”安灼拉看似相当自豪。  
“我知道。还得谢谢你没有把它摔碎。那是若李送我的。”  
“你脸色不好。”安灼拉转而说道，一只手伸上去摸他的额头，“怎么回事？”  
“你能感受我的体温？”格朗泰尔猛地抓住安灼拉的手，但一如既往地穿了过去。  
“我能感受到你是温暖的。”安灼拉的手指在他手上收紧，二人十指相握。“只有我主动碰你的时候才奏效。”  
格朗泰尔哼了一声表示赞同。“但为什么呢？”  
“我也不知道。”安灼拉只是说，“我也不知道为什么你是唯一看得见我的人。我也不知道为什么我会在这里。”  
“你的意思是从来没人看见过你？别的幽灵也没有？”格朗泰尔向下看向他们纠缠的手指。如果现在有谁目睹这一场面——看得见他独自一人，看不见他身边的安灼拉——，定然以为他在胡言乱语。  
他没有把安灼拉的事告诉任何人。理由相当充分——若李听了绝对会拿他去解剖，研究疯子的大脑结构。  
“没有。至少我没在这里看到过别的幽灵。”安灼拉安静地答道，“可能有吧，但是我从没出去找过他们。”  
“你只去找过你朋友。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉默默点了点头，脸色突然黯淡下去，他忧伤的眼神让格朗泰尔后悔提起这茬儿事。  
二人沉默了一会儿，格朗泰尔睡着了。迷迷糊糊间他感觉到冰凉的手指从他的卷发中穿梭而过。  
再次醒来时安灼拉依然没离开，在床的那头蜷起来，正专注地看着他。格朗泰尔有时会好奇安灼拉是否从不睡觉，好奇当他没有坐在沙发上陪着格朗泰尔，没有看着他完成委托，没有去制造一件又一件令格朗泰尔一再头疼的小事时，他在干什么。有时他不在——也许藏身另一个房间，但格朗泰尔找不到他。  
当然了，格朗泰尔庆幸自己没有受到二十四小时严密监视——即令有可爱的安灼拉相伴，他也时不时需要一些私人空间。但总之，有某个人在那里关心着他的感觉，比他想象的愉快得多。  
“你知道缪尚咖啡馆吗？”安灼拉突然开口问。  
“当然。”他去过那儿好几回了。画廊有一个家伙，常常找来他的几幅作品拿到展子上撑门面的那个，也是那里的咖啡师(barista)。  
安灼拉小心翼翼地瞅了他一会儿，然后呼出一口一直屏着的气。格朗泰尔没问他为什么在呼吸。格朗泰尔什么也不想知道。“您能和我一起去吗？”  
“去缪尚？怎么，你还想来份咖啡加三明治？”  
“我想知道他们在不在那里。”安灼拉的声音极其微弱，格朗泰尔的耳朵几乎没能捕捉到，“拜托了，我不想单独前往。”  
“你怎么就能确定他们会在那儿？”他当然会陪他去了。要是你家的常住幽灵也请你帮个忙，你当然不会拒绝。你就是不会。  
“以前我们经常在那里开会。就是个...预感。反正，如果你某个周五心血来潮想喝杯咖啡，捎上我？”  
“没问题。”  
——————分——割——线————  
周五的缪尚一如既往地人满为患，但弗伊依然为他准备了一个微笑，就在他走进门并成功抑制住了帮安灼拉顶着门的冲动时。他点了一杯咖啡和一个三明治，然后挤进了角落里一张空着的扶手椅。  
安灼拉在他身边落座，眼睛扫视着整个咖啡馆。  
格朗泰尔尽可能不去看他，因为他知道最后不要让人注意到他正盯着一个空座出神。但要他彻底无视金发人是不可能的。  
“他们不在。”观察了一会儿后，安灼拉轻声嘀咕道。  
格朗泰尔叹了口气，从口袋里掏出手机。“/也许他们等会儿会过来。/”他以打字替代言语。他不想让安灼拉的希望提起来，然而他带他出来时后者简直欣喜若狂，一路上激动地指指点点，告诉他哪里已不复昔日。格朗泰尔只想看着他整张脸亮起来，即使他高兴的时间总不会长。  
安灼拉总是严肃而忧郁，对任何事都那么较真。格朗泰尔每次逗得他嘴角一咧，都会不由自主地充满成就感。有时，极为稀罕的情况下，他甚至能让安灼拉和他一起开怀大笑。  
“你不介意在等一会儿吧？”安灼拉问他，轻柔地触碰他的肩膀。  
格朗泰尔微微一抖——安灼拉的手总是那么冰凉——，但再次拿起手机。“/完全没问题。我只需要再来杯咖啡——除非你又打算抱怨我喝太多咖啡。/”  
“又，你什么意思？我没怎么抱怨你喝咖啡的习惯，只不过我确信咖啡依赖症非常不健康。”  
格朗泰尔只喷了口气。随他怎么说吧。  
“以前我们总是坐在窗户旁边。就是那对情侣坐着的地方，看见了吗？红头发的家伙和那个金发女生。”  
格朗泰尔轻轻点头。  
“有时候古费拉克还会带上他男朋友。一年以前，就是那次示威...算了，我连他们留没留在这座城市都不知道。他们估计搬走了，而我连什么时候走的都不知道。他们可能...我不知道，结婚了？我呢，我...哦天哪！”  
安灼拉跳起来，手指紧紧抓着格朗泰尔。到目前为止安灼拉对他的触碰一直很轻，从没有这么用力。这下触碰几乎想一道闪电，击穿了格朗泰尔。  
“是他们！格朗泰尔他们在那里！”  
格朗泰尔抬起头，转身看向门口。一对情侣正手拉着手走进来，一个个子挺高，头发有几分凌乱，眼镜上有朦胧的水雾，另一个哈哈大笑，热情地朝弗伊挥手。格朗泰尔认出他们就是那些照片里的男孩之二。  
他们后面跟着的人高挑而细长，穿着一套奇装异服，但他轻松地脱下了外套。格朗泰尔认识他，他确信从前在美院的时候他们见过面，尽管他已经记不起时间、地点和那人的名字。他们很可能谈过话，也许还分享过同一支香烟。  
“公白飞。古费拉克。热安。”安灼拉一一指给他看。  
没错，就是这个名字：热安。他们在安灼拉指过的那张桌子前落座，向先前那对情侣大声打过招呼，接着所有人大笑起来。古费拉克和公白飞选择一起坐在窗边的长凳上，刚坐下来，古费拉克温柔地吻了公白飞的一侧脸颊。  
也正是在这时安灼拉松开手，像一阵风般逃也似地冲出咖啡馆。一次也没有回头。格朗泰尔迅速灌下面前剩下的咖啡。随后跟了出去。他在外面发现了安灼拉，蹲坐在路边，表情凄凉而痛苦。  
格朗泰尔环顾四周，确保没人看见他俩。“你还好吗？”  
安灼拉抬起头：“我们能回家了吗？”  
那天晚上安灼拉在他身旁蜷成一个球——他极少这样做，一般为了给格朗泰尔留下独处时间，他在他上床睡觉前就会离开房间。那样的安灼拉还算是得体。  
“他们在一起了。”格朗泰尔将睡未睡时，安灼拉在他耳旁悄声说。  
他立刻睁开眼，试图在黑暗中辨识出安灼拉苍白面容的轮廓。“你不开心？”  
安灼拉摇摇头。“没有...只是我错过了所有事。他们继续生活下去而我...我一无所有。”  
“你还有我。”格朗泰尔柔声说。  
“对。”过了好一会，安灼拉才应声，“我还有你。”  
——————分——割——线————  
“你在干什么？”  
格朗泰尔跳起来，打翻了面前的咖啡：“你说呢？你觉得我能在干啥？”  
“泼掉你的咖啡？”安灼拉问道，，一只手指伸进滚烫的液体中搅动，眼睛眨也不眨。  
格朗泰尔呆看了几秒，又一次意识到和自己共处一室的是某种超自然生物。  
他阅读了关于幽灵的书，一个故事接着一个，甚至跑到图书馆为幽灵存在一事寻找科学依据。然而事与愿违，几月来他没找到一星半点能让他稍微舒心的东西。  
这还不够。每次他想到这件事，马上就头痛欲裂。“混蛋。”格朗泰尔低声抱怨道，开始擦拭桌上的咖啡，同时留心不要一不小心踩到安灼拉。这种事情有过先例了，而格朗泰尔对天发誓再也不会踩到安灼拉——一言带过，那不是什么令人愉快的感觉。  
“我需要你帮我买本书。”安灼拉挪到他身边。  
“我呢，需要你停止突袭。”格朗泰尔反驳，“说认真的，我一直在打碎碗碟，该是个头了。”  
“你自己没有注意到我，又不是我的错。难不成我还能透视看到你拿着咖啡？”  
“好吧。既然你做每件事都悄无声息，下回吱一声？”  
安灼拉翻了个白眼。“亲爱的，我回来了。”他微妙地轻声说，随后溜到沙发上生起闷气。安灼拉经常生闷气，尤其是当格朗泰尔不许他随心所欲地胡来的时候。他一脸愠怒的样子倒是很有趣——通常这一过程中包含大量瞪视，还会有不少忿忿的自言自语。数小时后，偶尔是数天之后，消了气的安灼拉才会重新和他说话。  
安灼拉不理睬他的日子是最黑暗的，许多时候格朗泰尔知道安灼拉就在那里，甚至看得见他；他迫切想要和他说话，但畏于安灼拉不肯应声，每一次他都等着对方先开口破冰。  
现在情况并没有多糟糕——至少不像他们肩并肩看完新闻后的争吵。它们让格朗泰尔学会了回避。尽管安灼拉已经在示威中牺牲，不再有能力对任何社会现状产生影响，他仍保持了那份天真荒谬的理想主义，不断撺掇格朗泰尔加入各类激进小团体，要求他写信给报纸编辑指点江山，还让他去烧了市政大楼。不过最后一句完全是个玩笑。希望是吧。  
现在安灼拉的视线仍然跟着他，直到他重新倒了杯咖啡，在他身旁坐下时，又谨慎地看着他。  
“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉开了口，尽可能控制语气委婉，“所以那本书...”  
“我不会再给你买书了。”自从安灼拉开始趁格朗泰尔出门工作环游城市，回来后就开始给他提各种要求。一部他想看的电影，一本他想读的书...一开始格朗泰尔悉数满足，但后来安灼拉有些过分了。“讲真，别人都快觉得我暗恋罗伯斯庇尔了(have hots for Robespierre)。”  
“但那本书是唯一一本——”  
“没门儿。”格朗泰尔坚定地拒绝了，“还有，若李和博须埃晚些时候要过来，你最好表现得好点。”  
刚开始他的朋友来串门时安灼拉总会走开，没多久他就和他们坐一块儿看电影了，旁观他们玩棋牌游戏和扑克，然而这个叛徒从来不肯告诉他其他人手里的牌。  
他常常抛出几句精辟的评论，惹得格朗泰尔无法自制地笑起来。他还会捉弄若李和博须埃，有时明显到了这种地步——格朗泰尔认为，若不是若李和博须埃已经醉了，一定会意识到有灵异事件在发生。  
那天晚上不然，安灼拉跑到他房间里，似乎打算制造又一场浩劫——他本意不坏，无聊的时候他会去收拾格朗泰尔的东西。问题在于收到一半他又无聊了，于是跑开，留下一堆翻出来却没有收进去的乱七八糟。  
若李放第二部电影的时候，格朗泰尔发现安灼拉坐在卧室外的门廊中，头靠墙壁，双膝环抱于胸前。博须埃的一句俏皮话逗得若李笑起来，而安灼拉的下嘴唇同时颤了颤。  
“你在看什么？”若李在他坐下时拿手肘捅捅他。  
听到这话安灼拉抬起头来，若有所求地看着格朗泰尔。  
“没什么。”格朗泰尔立即回答。等另外两人重新将注意力转回电视，他拍拍身边的空位，希望安灼拉能领会他的暗示。  
安灼拉头歪向一边，蹙着眉看了他好一会儿，才起身走过来，滑进沙发上一点狭小的空隙，又像往常那样伸手去够格朗泰尔的手。  
他们实在是太经常以这种方式待在一起了，格朗泰尔已经没有了任何异样感。他清楚地知道安灼拉该有多孤独——那个只能给他少许安慰的格朗泰尔是他唯一能与之交流的人。他常常自感不甚称职，因此他也不知道自己的方式对安灼拉有无帮助。  
若李和博须埃都告别后，他们仍然没有挪窝儿，尝试着玩起了大富翁——“尝试着”，因为有一阵子安灼拉气得掀翻了整个棋盘，结果格朗泰尔只得说服他重玩。  
格朗泰尔很快就困了，呵欠连天，最后安灼拉面带严峻的表情瞪着他，催他马上去休息。  
“一起过来？”格朗泰尔在清醒过来自己在说什么之前脱口而出。  
然后安灼拉冲他莞尔一笑，拖着沉重的脚步进了房间，留下格朗泰尔一人目眩神摇。  
——————分——割——线————  
怎么处理这件事？格朗泰尔毫无头绪。  
格朗泰尔不知道如何对付那丝丝缕缕的心动——每晚到家打开门前，想起屋中等候多时的安灼拉；画画时偶一抬头发现安灼拉凝神看着他；听着安灼拉鞭挞晚间八点档的新闻。  
然而发生了什么他心知肚明——他正在缓慢地却不可避免地爱上一个幽灵。  
也许吧，也许一切的起因真是他疯了。他常常想，说不定从始至终安灼拉不过是自己臆想的一个幻影，说不定哪一天他回到家，家中却不见了安灼拉的踪影。也许只有到那时候，他才会体会一回神志清醒的感觉。  
安灼拉的陪伴常常能抚慰他，但有时那也会吓坏他——不由自主地怀疑自己的一切认知，安灼拉的存在又使他自觉无助又渺小。这种日子里他赶开安灼拉只身出门。痛饮直到喜忧偕忘。烂醉如泥地回到家。进了房间倒头便睡。  
“你他妈去哪儿了？”  
好吧，一般倒在床上后他会立刻入睡，而不是有一个俨然把自己当成格朗泰尔保姆的安灼拉在一旁，还神他妈烦。  
“先走开，行吗？”格朗泰尔喃喃说道，“我累坏了。”  
“/格朗泰尔。/”  
“我说，你走开，让我睡会儿。”  
“我刚才很担心你。”  
“很好。你就不能担心点别的什么吗？只要不是我。”  
安灼拉用力推了他一把：“你觉得这样很好玩吗？再这样下去你是在慢性自杀。你不想这样，对吧？”  
“滚吧，安灼拉，你没资格替我选择过什么生活。我没问你要意见，更没有让你...”格朗泰尔猛甩了几下头，此刻他思绪的混乱堪比一个线团，“走开，走开行吗？我想单独待着。听着，我不想要你在这里，明白吗？快他妈离开这地方。”  
安灼拉畏缩地退回去，一脸受伤：“好吧，如果你想要我这么做。”  
“没错，这就是我想要的。”格朗泰尔斥道，拉起毯子裹住自己的脑袋。  
如他所料，第二天安灼拉没有在厨房里等他，没有在他喝下又一杯咖啡时瞪着他，很可能他正藏身某个旮旯里，生着他的闷气，不过通常他不会错过警告格朗泰尔光阴似箭珍惜生命的机会。  
格朗泰尔并不是不知道自己的生活一团糟，他不需要谁来时时刻刻揭他的伤疤。然而安灼拉并没有停止尝试，有时甚至用上自己那张吓人的惨白脸孔。  
今天，显然他更乐意藏起来。  
格朗泰尔很快意识到昨晚他态度过于生硬了。安灼拉知道那些是无心之语，对吧？他们认识这么长时间了，他当然得知道。但他仍不免谴责自己说话不经思考。  
一天过去，格朗泰尔有些紧张了。安灼拉玩消失从没有超过二十四小时。从来没有这样。不知怎地，格朗泰尔隐约感觉他没走远。  
他到处留心安灼拉造访过的痕迹——摊开的书，位置改变的物体。没有任何线索足以支撑他的想法。  
——————分——割——线————  
一周以后他的公寓里才再次出现安灼拉的生命迹象——好吧“生命”这一表述不甚准确。  
当时格朗泰尔试图以清扫房子的方式分散自己的注意力，但不久瘫倒在沙发上睡着了——那些熬夜等待安灼拉返回的夜晚让他遭了报应。再次睁眼时他发现身上多了一条毯子。他坐起来，一边眨着惺忪的睡眼一边呼道：“安灼拉？”  
没有传来回答。但除了他，会给他掖好被子的还能是谁呢？  
“我知道你在这里，”格朗泰尔缓缓起身，随后搜遍了公寓的每一个角落，“安灼拉，拜托了。我为当时出言不逊道歉。你回来吧。”  
“你说这话的目的只是让我回来，对吧？”  
格朗泰尔回过头。安灼拉站在他房间门口，他不由得长出一口气：“你在这儿啊。”  
“你好像还有点儿在担心我。”安灼拉放低声音，冷冷地说。  
格朗泰尔皱起眉。“没错，是有点儿。”  
“你叫我走开。”  
“我没有让你消失整整一周，还不告诉我你去了哪里。”格朗泰尔柔声抱怨道。  
“那很不好受吧。”  
“感觉像是我迷失了自己。”格朗泰尔有所防备地回答。  
安灼拉轻叹一声，走上前去，飘浮在格朗泰尔前，与他面对面。他抬起一只手，纤指抚过格朗泰尔脸侧。“你得学会照顾自己，以后我并没有机会为你做多少。”  
格朗泰尔怔住了，抬起头与安灼拉对视。“我知道。也许你该停止无谓的尝试。”许久，他呛出这句话。安灼拉正用一只手托住他整张脸，而他在挣开这只手与靠得更近之间反复挣扎。  
最后他仅仅闭上双眼。安灼拉可以碰到他，而他不能做同样的事情，这实是不公平。——换一种角度考虑，这样又未必不好——假如他能触碰安灼拉，一定已经将他拉入一个怀抱，紧紧搂住怀中人。  
“你知道吗，有时我会想，如果我生前就能遇到你，该有多好。”  
格朗泰尔只能默默赞同。他不由得放飞思绪，幻想起两人能擦出怎样耀眼的火花，能有怎样甜蜜精彩的生活，假如，假如那些日子之前他们的人生道路已有交汇。  
另一只冰冷的手在他的一侧脸颊上停驻，那些纤细的手指仿佛在留下他面庞轮廓的记忆。“别动。”安灼拉柔声说。  
格朗泰尔马上睁开眼：“你在干什么？”  
“拜托了，就让我...”安灼拉的双手一阵微颤，“再闭上眼？”  
格朗泰尔听从了，接着感觉另一对冰凉的唇瓣贴上了自己的，几秒后伴随一声微乎其微的喘息，安灼拉又退回去。“你累了，”声音依然轻柔，“快去睡会儿。”  
格朗泰尔当然震惊得动弹不得，只能盯着安灼拉看。  
“不过你最好到沙发上去睡。”安灼拉见状继续道，“你睡着的时候我想给你换床单来着，但没成功。”  
“你吻了我。”  
安灼拉微笑着握住他的手。“我只是想知道吻一个人感觉如何。”  
“感觉如何？”  
“仿佛我重新被注入了生命。”  
——————分——割——线————  
最终格朗泰尔还是躺回了床上，盖着一条破旧的毛毯。没关系，谁会在这种时候担心床单的问题呢？他拥有安灼拉，躺在他身旁，一只手放在他的胸膛上，恰在格朗泰尔心脏正上方的位置。  
清晨时分，他再度醒来。安灼拉早已不知去向。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1653569  
> 哎呀拖了作者两个多月真是太不好意思了qaqqqqq【捂脸】  
> 渣翻，欢迎捉虫！  
> 以及感谢超超超超可爱的小天使@无笙/Ydolem捉虫www超爱你～【摸头】


End file.
